


Trials and Tribulations of Magical Lesbian Motherhood

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fpreg, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was perfectly capable of making tea, thank you very much. Even if she was a little unwieldly at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials and Tribulations of Magical Lesbian Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "Bouquet of Miracles". Again, screw game mechanics, I love my silly lesbian motherhood headcanons.

"Almost...almost... _there!_ " She finished pouring the second cup. "Now-"

" _Maribelle!_ "

"Oh, Lissa, darling!" Maribelle smiled and turned to smile at her wife. "Perfect timing, the tea is ready and I was just about..." She trailed off when she noticed Lissa frowning. Her first instinct was to be angry with whoever had upset her darling until she realized Lissa was frowning at _her._ "Is...something the matter?"

"Didn't I tell you to wait in bed while _I_ made the tea? Honestly, Maribelle, I hope the baby isn't as stubborn as you!" Ah, yes. The baby. Maribelle glanced down at her swollen middle with a scowl; the joy she'd felt when she'd first become pregnant was fading, replaced by irritation at her body's expansion making even the smallest tasks "too much" for her in the eyes of...just about everyone, really!

"I can _handle_ heating up water for tea, my dear," she insisted. "Besides, you yourself just gave birth not too long ago _and_ are nursing. If anything, _you_ ought to be the one resting!" But Lissa wouldn't have any of it, calling for a servant to take the tray while she guided Maribelle back to their suite.

"I know you don't like being coddled, but this is for your own good. You remember what Libra said, your body needs all the rest it can get right now." Maribelle made a face, but nonetheless allowed Lissa to help her back into bed. The servant placed the tea tray on a nearby table and quietly left, much to Maribelle's relief.

"Yes, I remember. And I _do_ want what's best for our child, but I don't know how much longer I can _take_ this! Waddling around in frumpy housecoats, lying about like a lazy sack of bones, everyone treating me as if I were made of glass! Have they not seen me on the field? Did I not risk my neck to save at least half of them?"

Lissa's only response was to hand her a cup of tea, then lift Maribelle's feet into her lap and begin rubbing them. Almost immediately her frustrations began to melt away; all of Lissa's touches were heaven to her but right now this was especially welcome.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry," she sighed. "Here you are being so wonderful to me and I'm raving up a storm. Lately just about everything seems to set me off."

"Well, you were just as sweet when it was _me_ going crazy just before Owain was born," Lissa said. "I can't _not_ do the same for you."

"Mm." Maribelle sipped her tea. "And that is precisely why you're so perfect. And to be fair, I was quite overprotective of you as well, so it would be naive of me not to expect the same from you." Lissa snorted.

"The moment we found out I was expecting you barely let me comb my own _hair_ without you standing by," she teased. "Much less make my own tea." Maribelle took another sip of tea and smiled a little.

"Well...the tea has always been _my_ job, darling." She prided herself on her skill with tea of all kinds, and preparing it for herself and Lissa had been her proudest tradition since they first met. Allowing someone else to do it simply didn't feel right. "Even in my current condition, I can't allow you to stand before a boiling pot."

"I know, and nobody makes better tea than you! But just the same...let me handle it for a while. At least until after the baby is born," Lissa said. Maribelle considered her words; now that she felt calmer she did see the logic in allowing herself the rest she sorely needed. Her feet and ankles ached terribly lately, she tired quite easily, and besides, she could never say no to Lissa.

And, she thought with a bit of guilty pleasure as Lissa continued to massage her sore feet, it was rather nice to be spoiled now and then!

"Very well," she conceded. "I trust you to handle the tea for a short while. You've learned well from me, after all!" She raised her cup to her lips again only to lower it with a gasp as the baby gave a sudden kick. "Oh, really, now, couldn't you have waited five minutes?" she scolded, staring down at her belly with a small frown. Lissa giggled, pausing in her massage to lay her hand there.

"I think he agrees with me about you needing to take it easy," she said. Lissa was certain it would be a boy while Maribelle still held out hope for a girl; it was the only thing they'd come even close to arguing about in practically their entire relationship. "Don't worry, little one, your mommy gave in!" Maribelle rolled her eyes, but couldn't help laughing a bit. Lissa could be so silly sometimes but even on a bad day it was mildly trying at best in Maribelle's eyes. She laid her hand over Lissa's and smirked.

"Yes, I did. But _only_ for a short while! As soon as you're three months old, I'll be reunited with the kettle!" She sighed. "So that's five more months..."

"The time will just fly by," Lissa laughed, taking her cup of tea and sipping. Maribelle set her own cup down and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. Five months of wearing drab clothing, laying about like a lazy sack of bones, having everyone treat her like glass. Then again, what expectant mother _didn't_ go through this sort of thing near the end?

_Of course, not all expectant mothers have Lissa by their side. The time may not fly, but with her it will be that much more bearable._


End file.
